Inspiration
by TheInfamousLadyCrow
Summary: Miaski can be oh-so-inspiring.


It was always a given. At least, it was for Misaki. He'd loved Usagi. For a while, though he was embarrassed to openly admit it. He wasn't as bold as Usagi. No, Usagi was perverted and so eager to make his feelings known. He mulled everything over as his slender fingers swam in the soapy dish water. He wondered how he could muster up the courage to say it to him. The full phrase, three words, eight letters. Usagi was writing currently. He may not want to be interrupted. On the other hand, depending on what he was writing, he would be a welcome asset. Misaki decided to wait until he knew for sure. He dried his hands and sat on the couch with his latest manga.

Never, in his whole life, had anyone ever made Akihiko so insecure. It was like trying to force his teddy bear to admit affection. Misaki was messing with his writing. He was in the middle of a novel, and thinking of beginnings. Mainly, his and Misaki's. It wasn't romance. It was taunting, and a power play. Then the boy cried for him. His tears and the snowflakes. The heartbroken look in his eyes, for a man that violated him. And then they kissed, a real kiss with emotion and closeness that make Akihiko stir with desire at the memory alone. And Misaki was just in the other room. Perhaps a break was needed.

Misaki looked up as Usagi strolled into the living room.  
"Oi, Usagi, do you have a minute?" He drew his head up.  
"After." Usagi came down on him, tearing the book from his hands and laying Misaki flat on his back. Usagi kissed Misaki and pulled up his shirt. Misaki pushed against Usagi's chest. Hard. He pulled away.  
"What?" Sat back on his heels. "I-I..." Misaki faltered.

'Oh no. Oh god no. He doesn't love me.' Akihiko climbed off of Misaki. "What is it?" Misaki pulled his knees to his chest. He looked up at Akihiko. "Misaki. I love you," he looked into Misaki, tried to reap him of his secrets.  
"I-I love you." He spit it out, and time stopped. Three seconds.  
Then Akihiko chuckled. And shoved Misaki down before attacking him with twice the vigor.  
"Moron," Misaki tilted his head up to get away from Akihko's aggressive mouth. He licked the underside of Misaki's chin. And thanked god. He lifted Misaki up and walked into the bedroom with him. Misaki slapped his hands against Usagi's chest. "Put me down you idiot!"

Usagi payed the uke no mind. Usagi chucked him on the bed. He looked down, and Misaki felt like prey. Usagi took off his clothes, slow and deliberate. Then he crawled onto Misaki and stripped him as well. Usagi's mouth captured a nipple victoriously.  
"Hah-" Misaki cried. "Usagi-san!" Usagi held Misaki's hips down, and ground into him. Akihiko was enthralled. He wanted Misaki. Shaky with desire, he reached for the bedside table where the lubricant was. He spread the cool liquid over his member, then along his first three fingers and Misaki's entrance. Slowly, he pushed one finger into Misaki as he writhed under Akihiko. "Usagi-san!" He whimpered.  
"Hush. " Akihiko flipped Misaki over so he was on his hands and knees. He added a second finger and scissored them. The anticipation was unbearable, but his shy lover had yet to be prepared. He tried his best to contain himself, but Misaki laid his head on the sheets and moaned, and Akihiko added the third and final digit. Misaki fisted the sheets beneath him. Akihiko could no longer stand it, he withdrew his fingers suddenly and drove himself deep into his lover. He bent his body and pressed their skin together, reveling in the heat and slickness of Misaki's aroused skin, reveling in the tightness wrapped around his cock. This was the little thing he loved that loved him back was drooling and groaning in pleasure beneath him. The thought heightened his pleasure. Akihiko crossed his arms over Misaki's chest, and in a movement that was fluid, Akihiko sat back and pulled Misaki atop him so that his lover sat on his lap. Misaki tilted his head back onto Akihiko's shoulder as Akihiko was pushed further into him. They set an erratic rythm.  
"Say it."Akihiko growled, feeling powerful.  
"Usagi," Misaki gasped.  
"You know what I mean. Tell me." Akihiko began to pump Misaki's member.  
"I love you!" He breathed heavily.  
"Say it more!" Akihiko felt himself near his climax, and from the massaging of Misaki's insides so was he.  
Akihiko clamped his teeth down on Misaki's shoulder as Misaki came. Hard. Misaki screamed and melted down, his muscles relaxing, all except for a few.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," Misaki whispered riding his high. Hearing his favorite phrase from his favorite person, Akihiko gave in. He held Misaki to him as his hips furiously drove out his orgasm.

Misaki felt Usagi draw himself out of him, and felt empty but well loved. He curled into himself and felt Usagi fit himself against Misaki like a shell. It felt nice. It felt right.


End file.
